


What Could've Happened

by CesiumNova



Series: Alternate endings [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If Glaciator didnt ruin the marichat moment, Supposed to be a oneshot but it got a second chapter, marinette POV for the first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CesiumNova/pseuds/CesiumNova
Summary: If Glaciator attacked later and didn't ruin the MariChat moment. Starts at the beginning of the balcony scene.





	1. The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerstar_Lafayette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar_Lafayette/gifts).



> This is the first fanfic I will be posting on Ao3, please point out any mistakes. Thanks to Tigerstar_Lafayette for helping me with grammar and spelling. :)

**Marinette’s POV**

I was looking out of my balcony, wondering why I said that horrible thing to André. I felt really bad, and my conscience was screaming at me to fix it, I was also thinking of Adrien (as usual)  _ “I guess it isn’t his fault that his father didn't allow him to come get ice cream with us.”  _ I thought.

“Bonsoir.” Chat Noir said.

“Chat Noir?” I said, praying that my voice didn't give away how surprised I was to see him. On my balcony. At night. “ _ It's like one of those secret escapades lovers do to see each other”  _ I pondered

“Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.” He said. “ _ Great, he noticed.”  _ I thought to myself.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you have superhero things to do?” I said cautiously.

“No. I don't have the heart to be a superhero tonight.” He said hopelessly, I was beginning to wonder what could have made him so upset until he spoke again. “And I don’t want… be alone. Can I stay with you for a bit?” The look in his eyes was, sad, hopeless, helpless and disappointment. So I couldn't help but nod at his question.

“Marinette, is it? I think we’ve met before…” he said, looking out at the city whilst crouching on the railing. 

“Yes, many tim- uh, I mean… we’ve met once, the akuma victim that was in love with me… I don’t have any luck.” I was trying to hide the fact that I see him at least 2 times a week due to akuma attacks. “ _ Phew, that was close” _ I thought _. _

“I get you… You know I have never really been lucky with love either…” he remarked, giving that “kitty pout” I see him do when something is bothering him.

“Really? What do you mean?” I said, surprised that he loved someone because, he would flirt with me all the time (as Ladybug and Marinette).

“Actually, I planned a surprise evening for ladybug.” Then it clicked, “ _ Oh my gosh, he’s actually in love with me?! Well, as Ladybug.”  _ I thought shockingly.

“You’re in love with Ladybug?” Again, hoping that my posture and voice didn’t give away my shock to his statement. “For real?” I whispered to myself as if I was self-confirming it… Then he just looked out at the city, the city of love and light. It was beautiful, the full moon, the light of the buildings dancing on the water of the Seine. It was comfortable here, even in this little sliver of silence we had.

I walked up to the balcony rail and looked at him to find him turning to look at me at the same time, we gazed at each others faces, then looked back at the view. It was comfortable here. I felt at peace, but I had to ask him and ruin the moment, “So, what was your surprise?”

He sighed, “It’s not important. She didn’t come anyway.” “ _ Wow, go me, I ruined a perfect moment of silence and comfort, I need to try to fix this _ .” I thought

“I also need someone to cheer me up…” I said

“Wait, you also have a broken heart?” He said, the mood ever so slightly brighter, for some reason.

“Yeah” I said shortly, then Chat got of the rail (in a very weird way) and offered me his hand with a grin. “Come with me.” He said, “ _ why is he taking me somewhere? Its night.”  _ I questioned in my thoughts _.  _ I looked at his hand, up at him, then back at his hand and took it. “Close your eyes and hold on tight, okay?” He said, 

_ “Ohhhh, is he taking me to the surprise meant for Ladybug to cheer me up?”  _ I mused.

I did as he instructed and in a flash, we were jumping over the roofs of Paris.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

We landed but, Chat still insisted that I keep my eyes closed. I didn't question, ‘cause Chat was going out of his way to make me feel better about Adrien (not that he knew that it was Adrien). When he said for me to reopen my eyes, I was astonished to see a beautiful little setup, on one of the roofs, lit with candles and decorated with pillows and flowers. It was magnificent. Romantic. I couldn’t believe that Chat did this for me (well, Ladybug). 

I found him, leaning on one of the rails, looking down in a sad way. All I could say was how sorry I was.

“Why? It's not your fault.” Chat said. “ _ If only you knew, Chaton.”  _ I thought

“It is- uh I mean, I'm sorry for you because you put so much time into preparing this and she didn't show” I felt so disappointed in myself, I could’ve done this for him, yet I decided to go with my friends, thinking Adrien was going to be there, but he didn’t appear either… 

“She told me she wouldn’t but, I still wanted to believe she would… I wanted her to come.” 

“ _ Stupid me, I could’ve been with him instead of ruining my friend’s romantic double date _ .” I tried to show him that Ladybug was also a real person as well as a superhero. “Maybe, she had a good reason not to come… like, an actual thing…”

“You're just saying that to make me feel better.” He said, with a pout

“Yeah- I mean no. I'm not. Maybe she did actually have something planned and she couldn’t be at 2 things at once, I think she wanted to come, but couldn’t.”

“I don't know… Ladybug likes to turn down my advances on her… all I really want is for us to be friends without getting to know each other on patrol or akuma attacks, there is always tension, no real time. So, I wanted to make time, too bad it was the wrong day”

I couldn't help but feel touched at his desire to be with me or, well, Ladybug. So I shuffled closer to him to hear more.

“I've never said this to another person before but, I really do love her… its just I don't know where I stand with her. She sometimes flirts back. And sometimes she doesn't. It just confuses me, so I made this for her so I would know where I stand with her. And I apparently got partner-zoned, if that's even a thing.” He looked bashful, and happy, that he could actually confess that to someone. I felt honoured that he chose me to say that to.

“I don't think you know where you stand, who knows. She might like you back? I see the way you guys are with each other. You are in sync, you will always know what the other is going to do. If you thought you had a chance with her….. then you are wrong.” I said  **jokingly** (author’s note: DON'T KILL ME ITS A JOKE)

“Oh wow, Mari. That's a new low…” he said going along with the joke

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Of course you have a chance with her. You may not know her name or any of her personal stuff but, you know her well enough that you are able to spot feeling when you see it. Doesn't that give you hope?” I said, trying to make him happy again, I never really said this. But I did kinda have a soft spot for the kitten.

“Are you sure about that?” He said, his spirits lowering

“No, I'm not. Can anyone be sure? Are you even sure you love her? Am I sure that I love Adri- I mean the guy I like? No. You know when you are ready, and you are ready when they feel the same way.” I said, observing Chat for a minute seeing the cogs turn in his head, absorbing this new found perspective.

“You're right, do I really know? Am i ready? No, but I do have to say that I like her, I adore her.” He said, in a new emotion. I couldn’t tell whether it was happiness or understanding, maybe a mixture of both. “Also, I couldn't help but notice that you mentioned the name of your crush.” He said, so smugly that it burned to my very soul. “ _He couldn't have figured it out could he? I corrected myself before I said the full name. All I said was “Adri”_ _could that be enough to figure out a name such as Adrien Agreste?”_ I questioned myself telepathically

“I did, did I?” I said nervously, fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.  _ He couldn't have figured it out right? _

“Yep! I know the name~” he teased, moving closer to me. “ _ WHAT IS HE DOING!?” I yelled in my mind _

“R- really? W- wh- who?” I said, my face turning white.

“Yep, I think I know him!” He said, cheerfully? I don't know… all I know is that I fell right into his trap.

“Really? You know Adrien-...” I instantly smacked my hands to my mouth and my face turned red. 

“ _ Whyyyyyyyyyyyy do I do this?? Why am I such an idiot!? I should've known that it was just one of Chat’s tricks to get something out of me.”  _ I thought embarrassedly

“Hahah!” He said triumphantly, “I knew it!, you  _ do _ have a crush on Adrien Agreste!”

“Hahahah…. yeah…..” I quietly said, “ _ is there a way I can get down from here and run without transforming?”  _ I thought, trying to think of an escape plan.

“What do you see in him?” His voice suddenly changed, more like unimpressed. “He’s just a piece of eye candy you see on a billboard, what do you see in him?” He’s burning a hole into my skin with his stare, I felt like I was being interrogated by the way he was speaking. I had to answer though, so I could get my point across as to why I like him.

“He is the sunshine on a rainy day, the ocean to the sky, the first time I met him I disliked him, but… he showed me a reason not to. He showed me  _ kindness _ . He offered me an umbrella in the rain and when I looked into his reassuring eyes, thunder crashed. I don't like him because he is rich or a model. It's his  _ heart _ that I like. I wouldn't care if he was poor and ugly, I would like him for him. The only problem is that I can't say a coherent sentence around him, but I hope for that to change. Even if he wont like me back, I still want to be his friend.” I looked up at the sky admiring the stars shining. You could barely see any because of the light pollution but, the sky was beautiful nonetheless.

“Wow, I didn't know that you cared so much for him, I just thought you were a fangirl or something.” He said, surprisingly satisfied with my explanation.

“Nope, not a fangirl. at. all.” I said nervously

“Well I guess this changes things.” He said

I gazed at him trying to determine why my love for Adrien changes things, and I find to see him grinning from ear to ear, until something unexpected happened…

“How-mph!”

And then he kissed me, of course I was shocked at this, because he loved ladybug, but I melted into the kiss regardless. Relishing the way his lips fit with mine, it was for only a moment, but this moment felt like an eternity. I parted with him to find that Adrien was standing in Chat’s place. “ _ How did I not notice him detransforming? And why would he detransform over that? Stupid, stupid cat! He shouldn’t reveal himself that easily. How many other people has he revealed himself to?”  _ I thought seething _.  _ I felt these questions burning inside me, I needed to tell him but… after my questions.

“You stupid, alley cat. You shouldn't reveal yourself so easily to people, they might hold it against you. What if they could be Hawkmoth?” I said in a rather unexpectedly flirty voice. “ _ Yassss I completed a sentence with him!!”  _ I cheered to myself telepathically 

“I DON'T KNOW!!!” He said in a panic

“Ok, calm down, I'm not going to say anything. Also, why me? You like Ladybug don't you?” I said disappointed in myself for loving someone who liked my alter ego

“Ok first, I’m calm. And second, I don't know, but I do like you Mari, it's just that I like ladybug as well. Pretty dumb huh?” He said in an unknown tone.

“Well I can't keep your identity and not tell you mine… *sigh* you can come out Tikki…” I said hopelessly. The kwami flew out of my bag and on my shoulder to scold me.

“MARINETTE DUPAIN CHENG! I've told you multiple times to not reveal yourself to Chat, you know the dangers of knowing each others identities”- 

“Yeah, I know Tikki but, I promised myself that if I were to find out Chat’s identity then I would reveal to him. It's just unfair if one knows but, the other doesn't.” And at this moment I realised… Adrien was still here and hasn't said a word yet. I turned to him.

“I'm sorry, for leading you on like that, I never realised that you actually loved me.” I said, hoping for forgiveness or maybe even something more… I noticed that chat- no- Adrien was staring blankly at Tikki and His kwami was… trying not to laugh?

Adrien then replied…

“I cant believe its you.” A bit quietly, still staring at the unknown kwami on my shoulder. So I waved my hand in front of his face to try to get him out of his thoughts a bit.

“I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S YOU!!” He shouted. 

“Shhh, people are sleeping y'know.” I said in a hushed tone. 

“I cant believe its you!!!” He whisper-screamed.

I couldn't help but chortle at the fact he's said the same thing 3 times. It’s probably a lot to process.

“What? You're not going to say anything else? Cat got your tongue?” I remarked proudly.

“No, just, this makes so much sense now…” He said ignoring the pun

“It does, does it?” I replied

“Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't show up at the get together with you guys… my dad really wouldn't let me.”

“It’s ok” I whispered. 

“Ooookkkk, I’m losing my appetite, you two are so sickeningly boring.” Interrupted an anonymous voice.

“Well, sorry Plagg but you just have to deal with it.” Adrien replied. 

“I want cheese!” He snapped back at him.

“No. I don't have any cheese, there is some back at home.” He triumphantly smiled. 

“So let's go home then!”

“I need to fix some stuff up with Mari first.” He said, snaking his hand around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I felt the heat running up my neck so I fought it to go down… I was unsuccessful. The rest of the world drifted away as Adrien and Plagg fought, well, at least until Tikki jumped in.

“Will you two just stop it!” Tikki said “This is getting annoying and Mari has already had enough of it” she sympathetically looked at me. “You should deal with it when you go home.”

“Yeah!” Said Adrien “Cut it out, Plagg.” 

It was that then I heard the distant screams of civilians. “ _ Ohhhh great… an akuma…”  _ I thought sarcastically.

“Tikki, Spots On!” I said and then ran towards the screams without saying a word to Adrien and Plagg. I figured they'd transform and join me sooner or later…

**. . . . . . . . .**

I caught up to the akuma and hid behind a chimney so I could observe his powers, it was near my house. I figured that André may be looking for me, since I was the one who threw the ice cream on the ground and hurt him. The poor guy, all he wanted was to bring love and happiness, and then I had to come along and ruin it. 

“I am Glaciator and I am looking for Marinette!” “ _ Yep, called it. He’s looking for me.”  _ I thought

I opened my compact yo-yo and sent Chat a message. 

**Ladybug-** “He’s looking for me, as Marinette”

**Chat Noir-** “What did you do?”

**Ladybug-** “Heh Heh, It’s a long story (gritting-teeth emoji)”

**Chat Noir-** “I guess you don't have time to tell, right?”

**Ladybug-** “Right. Also, when are you going to get here?”

**Chat Noir-** “Bugaboo, I'm right behind you, I got here when you texted me.”

I turned around and looked at him, he was so handsome. “ _ Woah, where did this come from? Is it because he is Adrien?”  _ I thought

“Hi.” I whispered, looking down at the tile on the roof, thinking that it was rather interesting.

“Hello, Buginette! Are we going to take down this akuma or what?” He said, trying to motivate me.

“Right the- uh- akuma, r- right!” I exclaimed “ _ Why did I say “right” twice!?”  _ I shook my head to rid of my thoughts about why I am incoherent again and told Chat my observations.

“Ok, so. Glaciator is André-” 

“The ice cream man?” He questioned

“Yes, the ice cream man.” I confirmed “Anyway, his ability is to turn people into ice cream. So we need to capture his akuma before the sun rises, otherwise the civilians will melt.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He said, looking giddy for some apparent reason…

I observed Glaciator a little more before something caught my eye. “ _ He isn't attacking the couples! Hah! That's how we can get close to him. But I don't see any objects on him. Nothing but ice cream.”  _ I observed in my mind

“Ok so, we are going to get close to him through pretending to be a couple.” I suggested.

“Why do we have to pretend? Can't we just act normal, I bet he already thinks the Cat and Bug team are dating… remember the interview with Nadja Chamack?” He wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. I quickly ignored it and corrected what I  _ knew _ he was thinking.

“I was trying to save you not actually kiss you, why would I do that in the middle of battle?” I said, a little too seething. 

“Ok ok, lets go with your plan but, he has no objects on him. How are we going to find his akuma?” He surrendered

“I have an idea…” I said watching Glaciator use his powers once more. “Come on.” And just like that, we hopped down from the rooftop and tried to get Gladiator's attention.

“Hey! You're looking for Marinette right?” Chat yelled at the humongous akuma.

“Where have you hidden her Cat?” He bellowed

“Somewhere, where you'll never find her.” He teased

I snorted at the inside joke he made. (Lol) 

“Give me your miraculous. Or I'll turn every loveless person into ice cream!” He screamed (authors note: hehe “screamed”, I scream?, ice cream? Ok I'll stop now)

“Did you say loveless? Well I guess you can't turn us into ice cream?” I said, smiling at Chat.

“Oh m ’lady, I just melted at your words.” He swooned

“Oh well, don't melt too much otherwise we won't be able to defeat this akuma.” I replied

He pulled me close to him and put his forehead on mine.

“Then how's m ’lady going to see how much I love and adore her.” He murmured 

“No time for your charm, minou, we need to get this akuma.” I brushed my nose against his in a kitten-kiss and parted from him.

By this time the akuma was a mess, on the fence on whether to turn us into ice cream or not. “ _ I wonder if he is just himself covered in ice cream, or he actually is the ice cream, if I hit him it would surely hurt wouldn't it?”  _ I thought. 

Then a flash of purple came over his face and he had made a decision… a little too quickly. So I had to act fast! I threw my yo-yo right in the centre of his stomach, it just went into the ice cream, like a straw in liquid. The akuma laughed and said…

“Hah! That doesn't hurt at all, you think you can beat me with hits?” Of course this confirmed my suspicions of him only being covered in ice cream and not  _ being  _ the ice cream. 

With this new found information, I grabbed Chat and ran for cover behind a building to tell him where I think the akuma is.

“Ok so, he is only covered in ice cream, he is not  _ the _ ice cream.” I said to Chat

“What do you mean by that?” He questioned

“I mean that, if we take away all of the ice cream on him, we will be able to see his akumatized object.” I explained to him.

“Ohhhh, ok so all we need to do is to subtract the ice cream. How are we going to do that? There is too much ice cream if we choose to eat it.” He stated

He had a point, so I called upon Lucky Charm, and see if it could help us. 

“LUCKY CHARM!!” I yelled as I threw my yo-yo into the air. And what appeared was a piece of clothing…

“A scarf? What're you gonna do? Wrap it around him and melt it off?” Chat said, with an inquisitive look on his face. This had given me an idea. But I needed to watch Glaciator more from the shadows, (since he was targeting us). I saw that he preferred his left hand to his right. This made me remember something… “ _He was carrying an ice cream scoop! Or. That's what I think it is.”_ I thought. I turned to Chat…

“I have an idea.” I said with a confident look on my face

“Ok, let's hear it.” Chat said mirroring my expression, there was something in his eyes that I didn't recognise. Not like his cheeky or devilish guises from the past times we have fought together. Something’s different, new…

“Uhh- umm… I have concluded that Glaciator has a preference to his left hand as to his right. When I saw him last. Umm, before he was- uhh- akumatized, he had an ice cream scoop in his grasp.” I said in an anxious demeanour. “ _ Whyyyy, just because Chat is Adrien, doesn’t mean that my way of speech has to change.”  _ I said in thought

“Ok so how are we going to use this scarf to get this ice cream scoop? Assuming it is the Akuma. Can we tie it around his “hands”? I asked.

“No, he can melt and solidify himself, he would just get out of it.” I declined

“Ok… so, can we purrhaps make him melt himself unintentionally?” Chat asked grinning to himself at his pun. “ _ Ughhhhh the puns!” _ I mused

“Maybe… it's worth a shot, I mean… what do we have to lose?” I concurred

We moved out from our hiding place and advanced to try Chat’s proposition. I looked around for clues that could help me with how to make Glaciator melt. I looked at chat, he lit up. “ _ Ok so this is weird, I can't just use Chat in combat… wait… OF COURSE, he has a weakness for love!”  _ I thought

I looked at him more focused, his hair and bell lit up, then I seeked out the scarf and it lit up too. I knew what to do, but I didn't know what Chat would think of it. I kept in mind that we weren’t noticed yet, Glaciator was facing the opposite direction. So I took advantage of this and tread towards Chat.

“Ok so, this is what we are going to do. We’re going to act like a couple again, the last time we did that. He seemed to be a floundering mess. This time will be different, purr all you want-”

“Hey, I don't purr, that was just a croak in my throat!” I defended

“Don't deny it, I asked Tikki about it after that attack. You  _ did _ purr!.. Anyway, you can try anything flirty or couple related on me, just don't go too, uhhh… intimate.” I said awkwardly

“As you wish M ’lady.” he bowed. “ _ Him and his “charms” _ ’ I thought

We decided that we were going to wait until the Akuma was looking to do anything. 

“I have you now, give me your miraculous I say again, or these people will perish!” the gigantic ice cream yelled. “ _ Ok, its Showtime!”  _ I said in thought

I grabbed the scarf and put it around Chat’s neck and pulled him towards me, looking in his eyes with a sultry look on my face. His hands found their way to my waist and he pulled me closer to whisper something in my ear that would change our dynamic forever…

  


“Je t’aime.”


	2. Working Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, ive just gotten on holidays now. i still have homework but i decided i would finish this now. it is 12:40am.

“Je t’aime”

 

Marinette was so surprised that she couldn’t concentrate on the task at hand. This was a first for her, she was the collected one, she was the one that didn't procrastinate, she took her job seriously. Chat on the other hand was the collected and serious one this time. And Marinette was the goofy mess that was usually Chat Noir.  
  


This was a new experience for Marinette. It was nice to see that Chat assumed the role she needed most. She was the unfocused one today and he was the concentrated, just like the yin and yang they are.  
  


“Are you alright?” Chat whispered.  
  


“Yeah…. I’m…. Fine” She responded slowly. 

 

Her mind still blank from the look in Chat’s eyes, they were a vibrant green. Probably because it was night and he has night vision. His pupils were dilated and wide, she had read somewhere in one of her Adrien magazines that when a person's pupils are dilated it means that they have an adoration for you. She looked in Adrien’s eyes for that reason only, (then look straight back to the floor out of pure shyness) to be met with no change in wideness… but they were as wide as ever now, at least the information came to good use.  
  


“You clearly aren’t, and here I thought that I was going to be the one to melt first.” He grinned

 

“You were incorrect.” She said

 

He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head as she hid her face from the rest of the world in his arms. The world slipped away as they just stood there… the akuma wasn't doing anything either, he was frozen in place in anticipation of what is going to happen next. At least Ladybug’s plan was working.   
  


The pair were too emotionally drained to do much combat, so they ended it easily by Chat using cataclysm on the ice cream and Ladybug breaking the object and setting the, now purified butterfly free.  
  


They fist-bumped, then went to their respective houses. They had school tomorrow…  
  


**The Next Day**

 

Marinette woke up with a jolt, her alarm clock was going off. So she turned it off and started to get ready for school. She was on autopilot, she got dressed, packed her bag and went downstairs for breakfast…

 

Something kept occuring in her mind, Chat was Adrien, and Adrien was Chat, and he  _ loved _ her. It was quite a lot for her to get her head around. To top it up, she was seeing Adrien today. At school…

 

She would have to make a great effort not to act any differently, otherwise people (Chloe) would go out of their way to make her life miserable. Not like she already does or anything…

 

Marinette looked at the time 8:00am, she had half an hour until school starts. So she decided to go to the park, not far from her parents bakery and sketch some designs.  
  


**Adrien's house**   
  


Adrien ignored his alarm and tried to get every minute of sleep he could receive, he stayed up all night thinking… he was wondering why Mari- no- Ladybug acted so weird the previous night, she wasn't herself. Did he say something wrong? Or is she in shock? Whatever it was, it confused the poor cinnamon roll. He never understood girls, half of the blame was him being unable to go to school like others his age.

 

A knock on the door

 

“Adrien, you are going to be late for school.” said Nathalie through the door.  
  


“Ok, thank you Nathalie.” He said groggily. He got up from bed and stalked to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to find his hair was a mess. He didn't give it much thought and went to have a shower. He washed his hair and went through a myriad of creams and exfoliants then got out of the shower, got dressed and groomed his hair.  
  


He walked back to his bed to grab his phone to find that Plagg was still sleeping whilst huddled around a slice of camembert protectively. Adrien chuckled at the little god, picked him up and put him in his school bag, ignoring the kwami’s complaints. He checked the time, 8:15am. He had 15 minutes to get to school, easy enough. He would have breakfast, get to the car and he’d be at school with some time to spare.  
  


When he got to school, he had five minutes left. He looked around to see Marinette walking to their first class with Alya in tow, she looked surprised and seemed to be interrogating Marinette.

 

_ “I’ll see what that’s about later…” _ He thought. But he was pretty sure he already knew, maybe more information than what Alya knew, it wasn't like Mari to be at school so early. He pulled away from the subject and attempted to find Nino in the crowd of students in the Quadrangle. He was only greeted by a smothering hug and nasally voice from Chloe, and a shy hello from Sabrina.

 

He supposed he would find Nino in class then…

 

When he reached the classroom, he sat at his desk and tried to listen in to the frenzy behind him.  
  


“How are you here early? What’s going on? Did someone hurt you yesterday? If so, them i will MURDER them.” Alya said. Pulling her hands together in a way that she appeared to be choking an invisible person.  
  


“Alya, I’m fine. I just woke up early, that’s all.” the girl replied, shrugging and looking down in her seat, she didn't need any attention right now.  
  


“THAT’S ALL?” she said a little too loudly, she didn't care that she was getting stares from the rest of the class coming into the classroom. She wanted to know if her friend was being mind controlled or something.  
  


“Yes, that’s all.” She couldn’t tell Alya the truth, what would she think if she said, “I just found out that Adrien is Chat Noir and he loves me back.” that would be weird  _ and _ it would jeopardise her’s and Adrien’s identities. She loved Alya like a sister but, she couldn't put her in the danger that would inevitably come if she knew.  
  


Adrien knew that Alya would think nothing of it in about an hour or so, so he didn't need to cut in and ask her to be quieter, or that they had time to talk after class. This was a recurring thing whenever she thought Marinette didn't care of her theories about the super-duo or Marinette isn't being herself (like today). This would pass.

 

Seconds after Alya’s outburst Nino came in, he grinned at Adrien and greeted him, sitting in his spot next to him. For some reason something calmed in Alya when Nino entered the room. She stopped talking and greeted him. They held eye contact for longer than they should be, then they snapped out of it and turned to their friends. Alya changing the subject to homework and Nino chuckling and lazily mentioned one of the gigs that he did last night. Both seeming too focused on making their friends not notice their mistake.  
  


“What’s going on, Nino?” Adrien questioned.

 

“What? Nothing.” He replied quickly, he looked as though he’d just gone running by the flushed look on his face.

 

“I know you like her.” He whispered, making sure that he was quiet enough that only Nino could hear.

 

“Well, it’s beginning to feel like something more…” He said cautiously, choosing his words so that Adrien won’t do anything drastic. 

 

“You are totally dating.” Adrien said monotonically. The look on his face straight.

 

“Yeah…. Don’t tell Alya that you know, otherwise I’m dead. Oh and don't tell Mari either, she wants it to be a surprise.” He explained.

 

He lightly punched Nino’s arm and smiled, then thought of the times where they would look at memes that expressed how they are single… he couldn’t do that anymore. In a way, neither could he. One thing after another, things are changing… he didn't let this information bother him, he saw it as a good sign. He turned to the front of the classroom, the teacher was setting up on her desk, before she would check the role.

 

Adrien took this as an opportunity to turn around and look at Marinette, she was acting odd today and he wanted to see if it was his doing. 

 

When he gazed into her eyes he saw uncertainty, certainty and fright (probably from Alya interrogating her). He caught a glint of something else as well. It was -dare he say-  _ love _ . She smiled warmly at him and quickly sent him a text. Trying to not get caught by Miss Bustier who was asking them to write some information down from the board at the front of the classroom.

 

**Marinette- “** We’ll talk later, right now i can’t risk acting any differently otherwise Alya will think something is DEFINITELY up.”

 

He looked back at Marinette, and nodded. He understood that he will get an explanation as to why she is acting strangely. 

 

Adrien found it hard to concentrate in class, the look in Marinette's eyes were so captivating and surreal. He believed that if he gazed at them longer he could most likely read her mind, see exactly what she was thinking so that he could understand a bit better. The mind of a girl is so complicated.  
  


* * *

 

At lunch break he waited back for Marinette. She pretended that she was just clumsy and “dropped” everything so that Adrien would help, and then they would talk. They waited until there was nobody in the room but them.

 

“So how are we going to discuss this. We know who we are, what now?” said Marinette.

 

“I guess… we just move forward? I know that sounds cheesy but, isn't it the best way to go?” Adrien answered, twiddling his thumbs.

 

“What are we going to do about school? I can't just act totally different around you just like that.” she snapped her fingers to add emphasis.

 

“Why can’t we just say that we talked over the weekend and you stopped stuttering?” He provided.

 

“As if anyone would believe that. I could barely say a word around you when we didn’t know each others identities.”

 

“Hmmmm, how about I just say to Nino that I have a crush on you? Then later on when our friends try to set us up, I kiss you.” He suggested with a hopeful shimmer in his eyes.

 

“That could work. ‘Cause we’ve kissed before, (not that anyone knows that). It wouldn't be as much of a surprise for us.” She said, contemplating.

 

“Is it also because you just can’t resist to  _ not  _ kiss me again? And because we’re at school, you can’t do anything in front of people.” he teased.

 

“Well… we aren’t being watched right now… so, we- I don't know… wouldn’t be found out.” Marinette implied.

 

“Are you _ that _ desperate?” he asked.  
  


“Yup!” She replied.

 

“One kiss, ok?”   
  


“Ok” she replied eagerly.

 

For the second time, he kissed her. This kiss was different than the prior though. It was longer, and more passionate.. Instead of one kiss, it turned into a series of kisses. They were like electricity, each kiss creating a spark, and this spark was addicting. They intended one thing, but they both exceeded their intended limit. Adrien pulled her closer to him and she stood on her tiptoes to reach his height. She buried her hands in his hair. 

 

They heard footsteps…

 

They parted from each other as quickly as possible, by doing this they bumped each others heads. Marinette continued packing up her things. Adrien noticed that her hair was slightly mused. He wouldn't be surprised if his was too.

 

Alya came in asking why they were taking so long. She looked over to her friend and saw the state her hair was in and knew what that look meant, she has seen herself wearing the same look after her escapades at night to make out with Nino.

 

“O.M.G. Is this what I think it is? Is this why you have been acting so weird today?” Alya screamed. “When did you think of telling me?” she said, a little quieter this time.

 

“When did you think of telling me about Nino?” Marinette retorted.

 

“How did you figure that out?” Alya questioned.

 

“Easy, the way you looked at him this morning. It was obvious.” She replied.

 

“It was easy to notice. Don’t kill Nino because I said this but, I asked him about it and he told me.” Adrien joined in.

 

“I must be super bad at acting then, right?” Alya said.

 

“Yep.” Adrien and Marinette said in unison.

 

A moment.

 

“Ok, so when did this happen?” Alya asked, going back to interrogate her friends to see if she can get them to spill out any other deets.

 

Neither Adrien nor Marinette knew how to answer that, they couldn't just tell her that they were Paris’ superheroines, so they decided to stay quiet. To their fortune, Nino came rushing in panting and sweating, the pair assumed that he had heard the scream and came to see what was the matter.

 

“What happened? I heard screaming.” he said putting his hands on his knees and trying to catch his breath. “ _ Jeez, there are heaps of stairs!” _ Nino thought.

 

“Ummmm…” Marinette said, looking concerned for her friend but, not wanting to answer. “Alya screamed?” she said looking shyly at the floor, ashamed she got caught.  
  


“Well, that much is true.” he wheezed. “That’s why I rushed here as fast as i could…” he trailed off. “Oh My Gosh!! I  _ knew _ that there was something up.” he said, ever so slowly becoming aware of his best friend’s current situation.

 

Adrien scratched the back of his head whilst chuckling nervously, looking at Marinette who seemed to mirror his actions. “Ummm, surprise?”

 

The pair didn't know how to get out of their friends’ tsunami of questions. They just stood there acknowledging that they shouldn’t make out after class… ever again.

 

* * *

 

After school Adrien walked Marinette home and saying his goodbyes for the day before going home himself. 

 

“Oh what a day.” he sighed, plunging backwards onto his bed.

 

“Oh, FI-NA-LLY! No more of your weird grooming with your mate! That was rank.” Plagg complained pretending to puke.

 

“Well, Plagg. Have you seen you and Tikki lately?” he replied.

 

“In my defense, Tikki and I haven't seen each other since you and your girlfriend detransformed in front of each other when Dark Owl attacked, and we didn't even get to talk. (I only got a shush from her, which seemed quite rude) Before then, we hadn't seen each other in centuries. Also, before you start whining over your new girlfriend, I NEED cheese!!”

 

Adrien didn't know what to say next. he was too nice to say no, so he gave Plagg some camembert to shut him up and grabbed his bag in order to retrieve his homework.”

 

**Marinette’s House**   
  


After Adrien dropped Marinette home she was in both bliss and total embarrassment. 

 

“Tikki, I am never going to try that again.” she sighed, sitting on her chaise with her notebook in hand.

 

“Why?” Tikki questioned, floating around her chosen trying to better understand Marinette’s implication.

 

“I don't know… maybe because, i got caught? I just wanted to talk to him, maybe figure out what to do next, but…” she trailed off. “I don't know what we are… are we friends? A couple? Partners? What if he hates me because i can't satisfy his every need? What if his father disapproves and he has to leave me for  _ Chloe _ .” she rambled on, thinking of the worst possible outcomes of trying to make their relationship work and failing miserably.

 

“I'll stop you there.” Tikki interrupted. “You know this won't happen, you know that he adores you and will do everything in his power to change people’s minds, you know that he loves  _ you  _ and only you.” Tikki said encouragingly. “Go to sleep Mari, you need to be well rested for tomorrow if you want to talk to him without messing things up… don't dwell on the future yet.”

 

Sometimes Tikki was such a mother to Marinette. Helping her with her history homework, secretly grabbing an extra cookie from the kitchen when Marinette was filled with doubt, lulling her to sleep… etc. she was always there for her. Marinette knew better to take the kwami’s judgment and wisdom, so she followed her instructions and went to bed.  
  


**The Next Day**

 

Marinette woke up early that morning, she raided her wardrobe and decided to dress in something different from her usual pink jeans, white shirt with her design and black jacket. Instead she wore one of her pink blazers that she made with a white t-shirt underneath, she wore some blue denim jeans and her black ballet flats. She decided to put her hair in her signature pigtails. She then put her homework in her bag and ventured downstairs to greet her parents and steal a croissant on the way to school.

 

Marinette was early again, but she didn't go to the park across the street this time. She instead went to the front stairs of  Collège Françoise Dupont to wait for Alya. 

 

**Adrien’s House**

 

Adrien heard knocking from his door  
  


“Adrien, you must wake so you can get prepared for school and your extracurricular activities. You have chinese and piano lessons after school, however, your piano assessor and your father have discussed that you will have 1 hour lessons instead of 1 hour and a half so you have more time to get ready for your photo shoots at 6:00pm.” called Nathalie.  
  


“Okay.” Adrien called back, his voice groggy from a well needed sleep.  
  


Today was friday, last day of the week. For Adrien, this meant more intense lessons and photo shoots… oh, the fun to be had…  
  


Adrien started with his normal routine by; 1st: shower, 2nd: clothes, 3rd: cheese for Plagg, and then finally packing his bag before going downstairs for breakfast in a vast room alone without his father, again. He sat at one end of the long dinner table and found that his breakfast was already there. 

 

He looked at his phone to check the time. It was 8:00am. Adrien finished his breakfast, picked up his bag and walked out the massive door at the front of the house. He climbed into his chauffeur car and he was driven away from the Agreste mansion.

 

He arrived at the front steps of the school to see marinette sitting on the steps sketching in her notebook. He thought it was better not to interrupt her streak of inspiration. So he compromised for sitting next to her and listening to Jagged Stone’s new album. Instantly she laid her head on his shoulder which made his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and he put his head on top of hers. They were comfortable this way. Didn't have a care in the world about the people passing by and going into the Quadrangle. Their friends arrived and sat with them, Marinette stops her drawing to talk with Alya and Adrien with Nino. with their backs against each other they still had that comfort with them.

 

The bell rang for the first period of the day and the four of them got up and walked to class. They went past a girl in a younger year crying at the steps and Marinette was the first to react, she went up to the girl.   
  


“Hey, are you okay? What happened?”  
  


The girl froze, looking up to see who was talking to her. Her eyes were glassy and had a red tinge from the crying. In her hoarse voice she said. “I’m okay, its nothing that I’m not used to. Just that bourgeois girl being mean.”

 

By now the rest of the group made their way to the girl and chided Mari that they needed to go to class otherwise their teacher Miss Bustier would be upset. So Marinette took her to the washroom and quickly cleaned her up, said goodbye and went to class.  _ “At least she wont turn into an akuma, she should be fine”  _ Marinette thought.

 

They started the day with Miss Bustier marking the role and then asking up Chloe and another student to compliment each other. In front of the whole class. 

 

It was a usual day. They continued on with their day, and it was normal. Science, Geography, History… they got to the last period and they were in Study Hall, their teacher asked instead they be in a classroom they be in the library. The group of four set their things on a desk and studied. It was quiet, except for Chloe’s constant chatting with Sabrina. Marinette turned her head to find that they were looking at a pair of shoes in a magazine. 

 

Whilst Marinette was distracted Adrien wrote a mini note and put it in the book she was reading. He then went on with his own work. When Marinette turned to being reading again she noticed the note and read that instead.  
  


“Patrol tonight?”   
  


Marinette gazed at Adrien and subtly got his attention. When he looked up, she nodded. They resumed to either working or reading. It didn’t take very long after that for the bell to ring and the class to disappear through the doors. Adrien waited for Marinette and they walked out of the school together. Alya and Nino went off to Alya’s house to “play videogames”. Adrien and Marinette knew what would actually happen, but it didn’t stop the couple.  
  


“So… My Lady. you feline like going fur a patrol?” His Chat was showing.

 

“I don’t know, it depends if you’re going to be making puns or not.” Marinette replied, throwing in her sassiness from Ladybug’s persona.

 

“Okay, fineeee. I won't” he grumbly said.

 

“Good kitty. I'll see you later!”

 

Adrien got into the car that was waiting for him at the front and he drove off. Marinette walked home, bouncing out of joy. She crossed the street and made her way through her parent’s bakery greeting them both and then climbing up the stairs to work further on the design that she was making.  
  


**Adrien’s House**

 

Adrien walked through the large door or the mansion and quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He dropped his bag, earning a complaint from Plagg and he plopped on his bed looking at the ceiling. 

 

“Dont forget that you have Piano and chinese. Then you have a photoshoot at 6 o’clock” Plagg reminded him.  
  


Adrien sighed and picked up his phone to text Mari when they would meet up. 

 

**Adrien:** I won’t be free until about 8?  
  


Adrien put his phone down and anxiously waited for her reply.  
  


7 Minutes Later. Adrien heard a beep and picked up his phone again.

 

**Marinette:** Oh right! U have Piano and Chinese lessons don’t u? Sure, where do we meet up tho? Eiffel Tower? Louvre? Notre Dame? 

 

**Adrien:** Eiffel Tower would be great.

 

* * *

 

Adrien arrived back home and washed off the makeup from his photoshoot, it was 7:30pm and Adrien was exhausted. Still, he had to meet up with Ladybug and they could finally talk about what they are to each other. 

 

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out his window into the rooftops of Paris. He stopped some muggings and robberies on his way, he had time to spare so he took them to the police and went on his way towards the Eiffel Tower. Running on the roofs yelling out of joy to be free and alive. Bouncing off the streets.

 

He found his way at the eiffel tower and opened his staff to check the time. 7:55pm. Shouldn’t be long until Ladybug arrives. Chat waited patiently at the top of the tower crouching on the railing looking for any sign of the spotted heroine. 

 

“Hello there kitty” a voice came from behind him, which in turn scared the living daylights out of Chat. he turned around to find Ladybug hanging from the wall upside down. “Nice to see that you’d be early”

 

_ “How long has she been here? Was she waiting here the whole time? _ ” he thought.   
  


As if she could read his mind she said. “I haven’t been here for long, i’d say about 10 minutes?” she got down and strutted to the railing. Chat looked at her but she was gazing out at the glowing city below them. Peaceful, calm. She looked back at him smiling warmly. God he loved that look, he loved how caring she was, he loved that a single gesture could be his undoing. He loved her.

 

“So… about this patrol. We need to get things straight. Uhm- uh- Are we a c-couple? Or… just friends? Or… i dontknowi’llshutupnow.” Ladybug said, her nervousness seeping through her character. 

 

“W-well… what do you want us to be?” Chat replied, really wanting to know the answer to this question himself. They’ve kissed twice. Surely that would be enough to make them a couple. Right?

 

“Iwantustobeacouple” Ladybug said quietly and quickly. She then instantly hid in her hands to hide her blush. Chat watched her with a similar blush on his cheeks, he didn’t even bother to hide it. She looked up between her slender fingers.

 

“Me too” Chat said smiling. He reached for her hand and entwined their fingers together. With his other hand he tilted her chin up to look at him, he leaned in slowly. She leaned in slightly and he kissed her for the third time, it was slow and gentle. When the kissed ended Ladybug’s eyes fluttered open again.  
  


“I love you too Adrien.” she said remembering when he said it to her whilst fighting Glaciator. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if there are any spelling mistakes! or just plain feedback. this is my first fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir=Good Evening
> 
> Chaton=kitten
> 
> Minou=kitty
> 
> Je t'aime=I love you


End file.
